


The Only Star I Care About Is You

by GalacticKiwi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eridan Ampora/Roxy Lalonde - Freeform, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Humanstuck, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 11:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticKiwi/pseuds/GalacticKiwi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan and Roxy go stargazing, but the stars aren't exactly what Eridan's got his eyes on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Star I Care About Is You

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for my girlfriend a while ago and thought I'd post it here.

She was the girl you grew up beside, and the one who stayed by you all these years. As childhood friends, she definitely had a special spot reserved in your life. Even then though, when you were barely old enough to understand why the sun went down at night, she stood out from everybody else. You always brushed it away though, assuming it was just the fact that you two were meant to be friends with till the end of days.

   The night was cold, but not cold enough to stay inside to keep warm. Lying with your backs to the ground with only a hoodie on really didn’t help the temperature much though, but you didn’t complain. It had been Roxy’s idea to venture out sometime just past midnight to catch the views of the sky. You’d already known there was a meteor shower predicted to be visible best tonight for about a month now, but you let Roxy go on about her super awesome plan to stay up till ungodly hours of the morning and watch it with you anyway. It was kind of cute to watch her ramble on about things. The way she talked would have fooled anybody into thinking she was your stereotypical teenager who only cared about getting drunk and partying and didn’t give half of two shits about when the next chem test was, but in reality, she was one of the smartest people you’ve ever met. No, scratch that, she was _the_ smartest. She had an eye for the sciences, chemistry in particular. You figured that was just another reason you’d grown to be such close friends, similar interests tended to have that effect on people. And that may have been an accurate assumption, considering you’d been watching these shooting stars for at least half an hour. If you hadn’t been just as fascinated by it as Roxy, you probably would have fallen sleep by now.

 “So Eri,” Roxy says after a could ten minutes of silence, elbowing you in the side. “Made any wishes yet?”

You roll your eyes at her. “Rox, you know that wishin’ crap is bullshit.”

“A lot of things are bullshit, but that doesn’t stop people from doin’ them.”

“It’s enough to stop me from doin’ them.”

Roxy turns to you, smiling. You really could never get enough of her smiling, it’s a pretty great thing she did it a lot, you think. “C’mon, Eri, it’s not like anything bad can happen, it’s just for fun!”

“Yeah, but that doesn’t make it any less bullshit.” This time Roxy rolls her eyes at you.

“I’m sensin’ some serious tightass coming from your general direction.”

“Shut up, Rox.”

“Damn, you could bounce a quarter off that ass.” You honestly couldn’t tell whether she was even the slightest bit drunk at this point with that last comment. It was usually pretty hard to tell whether she was drunk or not, since she so frequently was under the influence of alcohol.

You simply shoot her a glare, feeling your cheeks heating up and hoping she doesn’t see the blush plastering itself across your face.

“Awww, would’ya look at that,” Roxy coos,  “I made him blush, that’s so _adorbs_.” She gives you a mischievous look and pokes you in the cheek, making you blush even more and turn away. You stay silent for a couple more moments, a really unamused expression on your face. It isn’t long before you find yourself turning to face her again. There’s something about the way she looks under the moonlight; a particular elegance that just makes her look even more beautiful than usual. There’s really no better way you could have spent tonight, not even sleeping like any normal person would.

“...You’re gonna make me wish on a fuckin star, aren’t you.”

“Nooow you got it. It’s not gonna kill you, Eri.”

You sigh, turning your attention to the sky again. You were aware that you didn’t actually have to make a wish, just make it look like you did. Wishes weren’t meant to be shared, after all. But even being aware of that, it still didn’t change the fact you didn’t exactly like lying to Roxy about anything, no matter how small. There’d been this unspoken vow of truth set between the two of you a long time ago that somehow kept up with the ridiculous demands of high school, and you weren’t about to break that vow. The more you thought about it, the more you realized how much you actually cared about her. It was funny how long a person could be such a huge part of your life and how you could go so long without actually piecing together everything they meant to you. But thinking back on it, Roxy had always been there. Helping you through the bad, you trying your best to help her through her own bad times, and in all honesty, you really weren’t good at doing that at all, she was there during the best times of your life, and she was probably the reason they were the best times of your life thus far. It had only ever been Roxy, the girl that stood out from all the rest, the girl that you cared about over everyone else, the girl that had way more up her sleeve than anyone you’d ever known. But why was it that she stood out so much and did it so fabulously? Being different usually wasn’t the best of things with people, but in reality, you couldn’t find really any flaws about her. Even her flaws just made her that much more... _amazing._

  You close your eyes for a few moments, doubtful of yourself even doing this. Neither of you speak for a bit, then you open your eyes again and turn to face her again. “There. Happy?”

“I’m guessing that’s the best I’m gonna get from you. My turn!” She teases and closes her eyes, doing exactly what you just did, only with that signature slightly drunken-looking smile on her lips. It’s not long at all before she opens her eyes again, gaze meeting yours.

“So what’d you wish for?” She asks you.

“Isn’t the point of makin’ a wish not to tell?”

“Yeah, but where’s the fun in that? You said yourself its bullshit, so it’s not like you’ve got anything to lose, am I right?”

And there she goes again, making more accurate points. You try to prove this girl wrong and you get absolutely nowhere. “Since you’re the one that brought up the idea in the first place, you say first.”

She half rolls her eyes at you, sitting upright on the ground as if to get a better look at you. It seems that stargazing has become one of the lesser important events of the evening. Her face becomes shadowed by the angle of the moonlight and you can’t quite make out what she’s showing facial expression wise.

“You really wanna know what I wished for?”

“That’s why we’re askin’ each other.” You reply flatly, not bothering to adjust yourself to her eye level.

With a slight hesitation, Roxy leans down again, her lips hovering just centimeters away from your ear. She quickly whispers one single word, her warm breath nearly enough to heat your entire body.

“You.” With that, she moves those lips away from your ear and places them firmly on your own for only a few seconds, just enough to get the message across, and goes back to her previous sitting position, waiting for your reaction. You don’t need long to react to that at all to that. Of course, what just happened there hasn’t nearly begun to even sink in yet. But, hell, the girl after how many friggin’ years that you only realise now you’ve been in love with since the day you saw her just kissed you for the first time.  You did what anyone with half a brain would do upon impulse; you sat up, placed a finger just under her chin and drew her closer towards you again, and kissed her like you hadn’t even dreamt of kissing her before. She didn’t pull away, or even hesitate. The only thing you could smell was her perfume and the underlying scent of alcohol, the two things that defined her and everything you loved about her. It was a while before either of you even considered letting go. You only hoped you’d never have to.


End file.
